Gone Wishin'
"Gone Wishin'" is the second episode of Season One, and the 2nd overall episode of the Flapjack Dub. It originally aired on YouTube on February 2nd, 2010. Synopsis K'nuckles obtains a jar filled with candy that can grant wishes, so he and Flapjack decide to use them for fun and possibly destroy Stormalong. Meanwhile, Flapjack plans on using his last wish for world domination. Characters present *Flapjack *K'nuckles *Retarded Whale *Doc Boy (cameo) *The Chief (cameo and debut) *Hitler Mermaids (debut) *Hitler Mermaid Goddess *One-Eyed Willy Plot In the begining of the episode, K'nuckles is seen swimming fast away from Hitler Mermaids because he a stole something from them. He manages to outrun them and make it back to Stormalong. A giant Hitler Mermaid Goddess then appears from out of the water with an expression-less face. K'nuckles tells Flapjack that the object he stole was a jar filled with candy that can grant wishes when eaten. Flapjack suggests that they should use their wishes for fun and inappropriate stuff. K'nuckles agrees to this, so he and Flapjack run off to the outskirts of Stormalong to see if the wishes work and destroy the world. The Retarded Whale tries to stop them, but they end up ignoring her completely. Once they arrive, the duo make a bunch of wishes. Some of these wishes including extended arms that looked like balls, the ability to see through walls, and turning the Chief into an ugly horse. Hours later, the duo return to the Retarded Whale and Flapjack says that they ended up destroying Stormalong and had a lot of gay sex. K'nuckles is seen fat and Flapjack wishes him back to normal size, which angers K'nuckles. K'nuckles wishes to become more human and is very satisfied with his new look, even saying that he looks more impressive than the mascot for Burger King. He and Flapjack cheer in glee that the wishes work and for Burger King. Flapjack notices that the Hitler Mermaid Goddess aging, but he ends up not caring for her and tells her to fuck off. Flapjack later has the urge to destroy more landmarks, since Stormalong ended up getting destroyed thanks to the wishes he and K'nuckles made earlier and sees them as a good tool in doing so. He wishes to find out what might work as his last and most perfect wish. He comes to the conclusion to use his last wish for world domination. Flapjack goes inside the Retarded Whale's mouth to tell K'nuckles what he considers to be "the best wish in the world". K'nuckles says that he has one wish left and suggests for both of them to wish to go to Candied Island. However, Flapjack says that he wants to use his last wish for world domination instead. K'nuckles thinks that it is a good idea, since he can use his wish for "both of them" to be at Candied Island at once. Flapjack says that if he wishes for world domination, K'nuckles will become his advisor. K'nuckles angrily declines his offer and takes Flapjack's candy for himself. K'nuckles then wishes to be at Candied Island, but the wish ends up backfiring and gives him a new hat and a corndog instead. With all the wishes spent, an earthquake occurs and the candy jar breaks and vanishes. Flapjack and K'nuckles go outside to see that a storm is happening and the Hitler Mermaid Goddess is undergoing a change. The Hitler Mermaid Goddess turns into an angel and blames Flapjack and K'nuckles for killing her. Flapjack asks her if he'll ever rule the world and it's revealed that he will somepoint in the very future. Before leaving, the Hitler Mermaid Goddess tells K'nuckles that he'll become ruler of Candied Island in the future too. The episode ends with Flapjack and K'nuckles staring into the sunset, thinking that their futures are looking very bright. Category:Episodes Category:Flapjack Dub Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Flapjack Dub Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Flapjack Category:Episodes focusing on K'nuckles